Toward the Distant Skies
by KoalaJ
Summary: The prequel to Storm Cloud, about Storm Clouds father, Silver Linings.


They say every cloud has a silver lining, though those that use this saying are optimists. I suppose I used to be one, until that day...the day I saw the sun for the first time, and my life officially began.

-X-

The snow fell gently, showering the playful colts and fillies who had dared to go outside on such a cold day. A Pegasus walked through Cloudsdale that day, and without any indication of who he was, or if he would be important. He looked up at the falling snow, the light grey clouds offering the snowflakes to him as if to say 'join in, everyone else is enjoying this day'. But the Pegasus brushed the snow off his light grey coat and his darker grey mane. He did smile to himself though, if only for a moment. Then he continued on his way.

Sun Bloom wandered towards the edge of Cloudsdale, awaiting her friend Silver Linings, so they could watch the snowfall together. It was like a tradition for the two of them now, and they often broke out of their shyness while they did so. Sun Bloom smiled when Silver Linings sat down beside her. "You kept me waiting, Silver. I thought you wouldn't show up." Said Sun Bloom. Silver Linings looked a little worried. "I understand that, Sun Bloom, but you shouldn't be out here, not with the foal on its way." Said Silver Linings. He had to admit, it made him proud to think he was going to be a father, though in the same way, it both terrified and excited him. Silver Linings had known Sun Bloom since they were just a colt and a filly, and over time as they grew up, they'd fallen in love, as all cliche'd romances begin. Now they were expecting a baby...Silver Linings could still hardly believe it.

"I guess you're right, Silver. But I expect a hot drink for the both of us while we're inside, all right?" Replied Sun Bloom, her usual laugh uplifting Silver Linings spirits. But he had a job to do for now. "I'll be there later, Sun Bloom. I have to check the weather patterns today." Replied Silver Linings. Sun Bloom knew it was his job, and he took it in pride, so she nodded and replied, "all right, then."

Silver Linings looked at the clouds above him, at how they had darkened enough to seem like storm clouds. Looking at those same clouds, Silver Linings was reminded of an incident from when he was younger...when he found his duty to the world.

-X-

Flying through the air, the younger pony dodged expertly away from the rain, determined to get home. As he flew, he thought he noticed small beams of light showing the dark clouds, though he dismissed as just his eyes playing tricks on him. He smiled slightly, enjoying the flight, when suddenly the clouds seemed to tear themselves apart, and a bright light shine through them, directly into the young ponies eyes. He shielded his eyes, but whatever damage could be caused had already been done. The pony watched as the light seemed to vanish, fade away, and then he looked around. He looked at the clouds, and dodged out of the way right as a lightning bolt rushed towards him. "How did I know that was coming?" The young pony asked. From then on, for whatever reason, he could always predict weather patterns perfectly.

-X-

"I still wonder what that light was...it must have been the sun, but then why would it help me see the weather like I do?" Thought Silver Linings. "Silver, it's getting late. You should come inside." Said Sun Bloom, standing at the doorway to the home they shared. "Of course." Said Silver, walking inside. Together, for another hour or so, the two Pegasus watched the snow as it continued to fall, though Silver Linings couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

The next day, Silver Linings woke up first, and walked outside to see if his predictions were correct. He looked at the sky, seeing that it was likely going to snow again today. But then he looked further into the distance, and saw dark storm clouds on the horizon. It was common for storms to arrive in late winter, but these storms looked much more ominous and powerful than usual. Silver knew he'd have to warn mayor Sky Light about this storm. One thing was for sure, it was going to be the worst one yet.

"Hello, Silver Linings. What can I do for you?" Asked the mayor. "I just looked at the weather, Mayor, and it looks like we have a violent storm coming towards us." Explained Silver Linings. "I see. How long do you think it will take to arrive here?" Asked Mayor Sky Light. "At the rate those clouds are going, I'd say a few days from now, if not less." Replied Silver Linings. "Then we'd better be prepared. I'll round up the weather team and well figure out what to do. You should go back to Sun Bloom and make sure she's all right." Said Mayor Sky Light. Silver had to agree, he was worried about Sun Bloom.

For the next few days, Silver Linings watched the skies and the weather, and almost ignored Sun Bloom. He'd tell her to get inside if it was cold, or check on her to see if she was all right, but that was it.

On the day the storm was set to arrive, Silver Linings looked at the sky, still wondering what exactly that light had been.

Silver Linings suddenly saw, in the distance, a white shape flying through the skies, seemingly heading towards him. He took flight to meet it halfway, and was shocked to see Princess Celestia. "Hello, Silver Linings." She said. "Hello, Princess- how do you know my name?" Asked Silver Linings. Princess Celestia seemed confused at first, but soon consoled herself. "Do you remember that day, when you saw the sunlight and the ability to see weather patterns clearly?" Asked Celestia. "Yes. Only, I never knew that light was sunlight. What do you mean?" Replied Silver Linings. "I was the one who brought that sunlight, so you'd have a place in this world. Do you remember, it was only ten years ago when you saw that light, when you were that much younger. I understand that, at the time, you had no place in this world. You left Cloudsdale to find that place, because in your own words, you were 'unimportant and unneeded'. I decided to give you a duty to carry out." Explained Celestia. "So that's why...it was when I was returning to Cloudsdale, wasn't it? After I decided I wouldn't find a place anywhere." Said Silver Linings. Princess Celestia nodded in reply. "So, why are you here now? Did you have something to tell me, apart from what you just have?" Asked Silver Linings. "I do have something to tell you, but I'm afraid of what you'll make of it. You see, the storm that's heading for Cloudsdale will be the worst yet, that's true, but...it falls to only you to stop it, and protect Cloudsdale. I knew when I first gave you the ability to predict weather patterns, that this would happen eventually." Explained Celestia. "So I have to stop it. I think I know what will happen." Said Silver Linings. "I'm sorry. I really am, but its the only way." Said Celestia, before wishing Silver good luck and flying away.

-X-

"What should we do, Celestia?" Asked Princess Luna. "I'm not sure, Luna. The storms that hit Cloudsdale every year just keep getting more violent. There's no way we can control them." Replied Celestia. "Then can someone else control them? A Pegasus, maybe?" Suggested Luna. "That might just work." Answered Celestia.

-X-

Silver Linings flew back towards Cloudsdale, wondering if he'd just imagined what happened back there. But he knew it was real. It was up t him to save Cloudsdale, and as much Ashe hated to admit it now...it was his duty, his chance to find his place in the world. Sun Bloom was there to greet him when he landed, and seeing he was shocked, she took him inside, where she waited for him to leave again. Silver Linings himself wondered if he should. But he knew it was his job to stop that storm, that Princess Celestia herself had chosen that job for him. So after recollecting himself, and deciding what to do, he went out, but left Sun Bloom a note so she'd know where he was and wouldn't worry.

Silver Linings flew towards the storm, and suddenly got a vision of some kind, though he didn't understand why.

-X-

"I'm sorry, Silver Bloom...you really were a great friend." The unfamiliar pony flew directly into a storm that was above Cloudsdale and Ponyville, and after a loud Boom! Of thunder, and a crash of lightning, the storm seemed to stop.

-X-

"Who was that...and why were they going into that storm?" Thought Silver Linings. He watched as the storm approached, and knew he'd have to act soon. But he was shocked by that vision, and the pony he saw flying into the storm.

Then he realised.

That pony had looked like him, but younger. It was flying into a storm, just like he was going to do. Could that pony be...?

Silver dodged out of the way of a lightning bolt. And remembered the note he'd written to Sun Bloom. He stopped flying, and simply hovered there, as the storm clouds surrounded him. Then he smiled, knowing that Cloudsdale and Ponyville would always be safe from storms, even if he wasn't.

"Well, my son...I hope your mother looks after you well. I'm sure...that when you grow up, even if life isn't fair to you, and even if you don't know your place in this world...I'll be right behind you, cheering you on..."

The lightning rushed down towards Silver Linings.

"I'm sorry..."

-X-

Later that day, Sun Bloom ran out of the house, after waking up to see Silver Linings wasn't there beside her. She'd found a note, but hasnt read it yet. She looked out towards the skies, and then just stood there, staring.

In the distance, a lone Pegasus, with a dark grey mane and lighter grey coat, was flying away from the now dispersing storm clouds.

Sun Bloom watched on, both heartbroken and glad that the Pegasus was alive...and she watched him, as he flew away towards the distant skies.

-X-

'My dear Sun Bloom. I'm sorry for leaving you,

But even I don't know if I'll return to Cloudsdale.

I realised something as I headed towards the storm,

And my only choice is to leave you and our son behind.

But always know that even if I'm not with you,

I won't forget about you, and I hope you raise our son well.

I remember years ago, I left Cloudsdale to find my place in this world,

And as much as I thought that place was with you,

It turns out that I have no place. But our son does, believe that.

He'll grow up to be a good, strong Pegasus who only does good.

I love you, my dear Sun Bloom, I always will.

And I'm sorry.'


End file.
